


Trans Rights

by simonspeaks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is only mentioned, Malfoy Manor, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Trans!Lucius, crackfic, set at end of goblet of fire, trans!Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Based off of a prompt I saw about one of the death eaters being trans and Voldemort coming out to them and asking their pronouns
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Trans Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicBathsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicBathsheba/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and I immediately started laughing. Thanks, Ban for asking me to write it!

Lucius sat at one of the long tables in his home that was used for dining. He had just returned home from the graveyard. Harry Potter had gotten away, again. Lucius wasn’t sure if the fight was even worth fighting for anymore. This was the fourth time that the Chosen One had escaped from the Dark Lord, and any hope of taking over the wizarding world and driving out muggleborns had been nearly squashed.   
He sipped from his fine china teacup that one of his house-elves had made for him when he’d returned and mulled over what he’d learned that evening.  
The Dark Lord was back  
After Potter had gotten away, by pure luck, the Dark Lord had been upset and told all the Death Eaters to “GO AWAY. I will call on you again.”  
Lucius returned back from his thoughts when the Dark Lord appeared before him, his capes whipping around him. He took a seat at the head of the table.   
“Lucius, I was wondering about you this evening.” The Dark Lord conjured up a teacup for himself from the Malfoy kitchens and pointed his wand at it. Soon it was filled up with piping hot tea, steam rising up into the air of the cold room.   
Lucius raised his own cup to his mouth and took a sip, not wanting to talk to his lord.   
The Dark Lord turned to him, the white light from the chandelier casting a sickly glow onto his unnatural skin.  
“What are your pronouns?”  
Lucius’ eyebrows shot up and he tried his best to look anywhere but his Dark Lord. This was not the conversation he’d been expecting.   
Lucius took a moment to respond, clearing his throat. “He,” Lucius said, his sight now firmly resting on the quickly diminishing amount of tea in his cup. He took another sip.  
“Ah, very well then. I will see to it that there are none that disrespect this.” Voldemort scooted his chair back and stood up, setting his cup on the table. There was still half the cup left.  
This was the moment that Lucius finally looked to the Dark Lord. “I didn’t know that you cared about such things,” he said.   
Voldemort did not make a move to leave at that point, though he’d been halfway there already. His already thin mouth pursed as he tried to find the right words. Finally, he said, “I’m trans too.” He took a deep breath.   
“Oh,” Lucius said.  
“Is that all you have to say?” Voldemort said rather cruelly for how the conversation had been going.  
“Well, my Dark Lord, it’s… not what I was expecting.”  
“Oh, talk to someone else. Now, I really must be going.” He made sure that his wand was in his hand and he apparated away.  
The room was quiet again, nothing changed from before the Dark Lord had appeared except for the teacup that was still half full sitting at the head of the table and the chair that wasn’t pushed in. The house-elves would have to fix that.  
Another pop sounded in the air and the Dark Lord was back. “If you want a support group talk to Bella.” He then disappeared again.


End file.
